


Silent Tardis

by numbika



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I mean in these times, its literally just cuddling and snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: He shrugged innocently."Just a little technical problem, and also I assured you that you can go home afterwards.""You wanted to put me out in the 18th century!""Tiny slip with the date."You couldn't stop yourself from giggling. "You're terrible."
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Silent Tardis

**Author's Note:**

> im finally back lads  
> and im still suck at summaries or giving titles

You have been slowly scrolling through your book, or at least you really tried. It needed some time when you noticed your foot is moving up and down, tapping on the floor. Probably because of the nerves. You looked in surprise to your limb moving on its own will. But of course the reason was always there of the edge of your consciousness. Buried memories, ones you didn’t recall for weeks or even months, started to come back you. At the side of the Doctor, you had little - or not at all - time to think about your own troubles when Earth, or the entire universe, was on its way to self-destruct.

You put your hand on your foot and forced it down taking some deep breaths through your nose. After that you counted to seven, held your breath for five seconds, then exhaled for six seconds. Repeating these three more times, the tension slowly began to dissolve within you. You lowered your shoulders and relaxed your jaw. During the last slow exhale, you realized what let those memories return.

Standing up, you threw the big soft blanket on yourself, it had the image of a pale yellow stars swirling on a dark blue background embroidered on it. Then you took the book you were reading under your arm and walked out.

Your footsteps echoed in the metal corridor as you walked past the doors, you didn't even recognize what most of them were made out of, you saw a couple familiar ones, some were made out of wood. You only ever opened a few of them. At the end of the corridor, you went down two levels, sometimes looking around.

The Tardis had never been so quiet. It shouldn't have been so quiet. As you progressed, you became more tense, you couldn’t even hear the Doctor argue with himself or with the main console.

During your stay, you have learnt all the small trembles, and jolts of this place. The noises that were first unsettling, over time became almost soothing, an indication that everything is in its place. You have been surprised, more than once that your bad sleeping habits seemed to disappear while you were on board.

You pulled the blanket closer and opened the door to the control module. For you surprise nothing was squeaking, humming, creaking or screaming.

Walking up the ramp, you found the Doctor at the door of the Tardis, standing with his back to you. He was leaning against the doorway which looked remarkably like actual aged wood. His legs were crossed, and as you could see his arms folded in front of him. He wore the same worn out outfit he is been in just a couple of hours ago when you two escaped from the Cybermen. You were trying to start the Tardis and balance a half a dozen of Adipose in your hand while doing it.

When he heard your footsteps, he straightened himself out and glanced back at you.

"I thought you were already sleeping."

You smiled faintly. "It's hard in this loud silence. I thought something was wrong."

The Doctor shook his head with a small smile on his face. "No, just-" he looked out the door and spoke softly. "I just wanted to rest a little."

You put the book down on the part of the Tardis main console that you knew, for a fact, won't cut, zap, or burn you. You walked to the time lord, and looked out of the doorway, the sight was stunning.

The Pillars of creation, a gigantic cloud of towering dust, lightyears across from start to end. And in the middle somewhere, a swirling vortex of gravity. As dust and gas collapsed in on itself, as the Tardis stood still while the universe raced ever faster outside. Ten thousand year passed in a second, and the collapsing gas, dark and formless, suddenly lit up, with new light, brightness never seen by human eyes before. A quake shook the slowly orbiting dust cloud as in the heart of a new-born sun, the fire ignited. Light, and gravity swept out from the star, slowly pushing away the remaining gas, and revealing a couple of dimly glowing planetoids, new islands in the vast ocean of cosmos.

"Oh."

The Doctor chuckled softly watching you. "As you say."

"I still have a lot to learn to understand at least half of what you do and say, Doctor, but sometimes it's good to know there are thing that can positively surprise me." You sat down in the door of the Tardis and adjusted the blanket on your back. Humming for a second you looked up at him "Come," you tapped the place beside yourself "tell me why aren't you resting?"

The time lord hesitated for a few moments then sat down beside you.

"I just didn't want to...not yet." He replied, still gazing outside

"Hmm, so you decide to just stop and float around a little in this…place?" You looked at him as he leaned back placing his hands on the ground. "And you had no intention to tell me about such an amazing view?"

The Doctor sighed slowly and responded with a voice that was a bit tense. "I would have told you, I just wanted to be alone for a while."

You had to once again adjust the blanket on you, as a shiver run along your spine finally stopping at the back of your neck. You turned your head towards the view in silence.

The silence between you became heavier and it rested on both of your shoulders. It wasn't the first time something like that happened, but unlike much else on the TARDIS, it wasn't easy to get used to. But you have already learned, that its best if you just listen. Even though he was a completely different creature, hundreds of years old for a start. His soul was very much like that of any human being who saw and lost too much.

"(Y/N)," the time lord sighed and leaned forward on his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Who came to your mind?"

"(Y/N)…"

"Rose? Or maybe Donna?" Turning towards him, you looked questioningly into his eyes.

You might never have seen it if you hadn't meet on such an occasion. It was very rare that he allowed his face to reflect the age old memories from the depth of his mind. Brown eyes glinted with a tired, and melancholic light, despite his smile never disappearing.

"Doctor" you leaned closer and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Talk to me, I know you've had a lot of companions, and I know many have listened to you and I'm sure that everyone wanted to stay with you, but they couldn't. Still, sometimes talking really helps."

"(Y/N), I'm fine." He stubbornly shook his head.

"No you're not" reaching out you gently started stroking his hair.

Closing his eyes, he let his head hang closer to you, and gave out a soft sigh. You looked out the door, to the swirling of the universe, but your attention was concentrated on the Doctor. Very rarely did you find him so quiet and perhaps you could also risk calling him calm. Silent like the Tardis. You continued to gently run your fingers through his hair.

"As a human being, I can't even imagine how much you've seen and lived, but I know a lot of them didn't end well and wasn’t pretty. Nobody should have to go through so much shit alone, and all of that put a universe of pressure on you." You kindly ruffled his hair and smiled when the Doctor glanced up at you. A bit wary, but curious light played in his eyes.

"But you know, I can say it with confidence, as one person with mental problems to another, suppressing things isn’t the answer. If not for me, at least find a psychiatrist or a psychologist to talk about things. You're a time lord after all, if anyone, you have time for it if you want." The Doctor snorted straightening himself up, but said nothing.

"I accept you don't want to talk to me about these things, but there is always someone who can help. I learned this from you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes smiling. "How do I always get the most stubborn and loudmouthed people? Furthermore, my current companion is a self-appointed psychologist."

"Sorry, but you literally kidnapped me from the Earth with the exclamation of _'You! I need you to hold my piston!'_ and the next moment, I was yelling in an alien spaceship in fear for my life, while its main console was on fire. "

It was your turn to look meaningfully at the Doctor, whose face, for the first time in the conversation, had a sincere smile for a few moments.

He shrugged innocently.

"Just a little technical problem, and also I assured you that you can go home afterwards."

"You wanted to put me out in the 18th century!"

"Tiny slip with the date."

You couldn't stop yourself from giggling. "You're terrible."

"I've heard that almost as many times as somebody tried to get rid of me."

"But of course, in most of these cases, you just wanted to do something good, essentially."

The Doctor, looking outward, smiled faintly, "Somehow, somehow, life always drags me into life-threatening situations."

"Life, huh? Tell me about it."

You gently moved the blanket from your back to cover the both of you, and pulled him closer to lean on you.

He blinked in surprise, but didn't protest. "Little human" he smiled placing a small kiss on your head. "Are we trying out cuddle therapy right now?"

"Kinda, or exhaustion finally caught up with me." You muttered with a brief smile "Anyway, it feels nice. What about you?"

In response, he hugged you and sighed slowly. "Mh."

"Don't be so honest." You murmured with mock offence.

The Doctor chuckled a little tiredly. "Mhm."

You looked thoughtfully at the seemingly endless starscape while let your thoughts flow and wander as they wished. Minutes later, a question pooped up in your head.

"Doctor, how did you get that signed Good Omens book?"

The time lord held his breath for a few moments, then gave out a brief laugh. "Well, that's a very good story."


End file.
